


Fluidity

by readbycandlelight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World
Genre: Bisexuality, Dark!Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a stroll through the royal gardens of Asgard, Darcy hears something she shouldn’t -- and sticks around for the show. AU. This fic contains bisexuality and gender fluidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> There is a massive author’s note and translations for the Old Norse terms used in this fic in my end notes.

_**Fluidity** _

* * *

 

“...You’ve been so tense of late. Perhaps what you need is something to take your mind off of things.”

Darcy’s stroll through the royal gardens came to a dead stop. She couldn’t see the person who had just spoken, because they were on the other side of a tall hedge that separated them from her, but she knew that arrogant and charismatic voice.

Fandral.

Boy, he sure did get around, didn’t he? Darcy rolled her eyes as she turned around to head down a different path. She sooo didn’t need or desire to stumble on that skirt chaser with his latest conquest. She was still embarrassed of the monster-sized crush she’d had on him for years just because he’d given her a hand kiss like those gallant knights do to those long-haired renaissance chicks in the movies. Now that she was a guest in Asgard for a time while Thor dealt with princely matters and Jane ran around sciencing all over the place, Darcy had been able to see Fandral in his natural state -- which seemed to include tavern wenches under each of his muscular arms. Turns out the knight in shining armor she’d pined after for so long was really an Asgardian version of Casanova.

“Really, Fandral?” asked a sneering voice that was both smoky and silken at the same time. Darcy instantly froze in place again. Wait, what? Had she heard right? Because there was the loud chirping of crickets singing their night songs throughout the gardens… She might’ve not heard right. She carefully turned back around, making sure her boots made as little noise as possible as she pressed up to the thick hedge and listened intently. “You _dare_ to proposition me?” the voice continued.

...And it was just as smoky, just as silken, and just as _male_ as it had been before.

Holy shit! She had heard right! Apparently Fandral wasn’t just a skirt chaser because that was most definitely Loki’s voice. Darcy felt her eyes go wide and her mouth fall open as she stood there listening like a total creeper. She knew she should leave, that this wasn’t meant for her ears, but, all the same, the mental image of these two particular Asgardians talking about going at it had her rooted to the spot.

“Yes I dare,” Fandral said in a low husky voice. “Let us have this night. It can be like in days of old when we were young and used each other’s bodies to learn the arts of pleasure.”

Whoa to the picture _those_ words painted for her.

There was a lengthy, tension-filled pause, and then Loki said in a deadly tone, “The days of old are long dead, Fandral. I think you’ll find me much changed. You may not like it.”

Fandral gave a throaty, impressed laugh. “Ah, I take it you wish to mount _me_ for a change. Very well. I am not so selfish as I was in my youth. I will take my overdue turn. What form shall you change me to?”

Darcy had to clap her hand over her mouth so she didn’t gasp in shock. Whoa, whoa, whoa! _What?!_ They were gonna… Fandral was gonna… Loki was gonna… _What?!_

Loki gave a dark laugh. “Who said anything about changing your form? Perhaps I wish to mount you like _this_.”

Darcy jumped back a little as the stiff hedge trembled with movement. They were up against it, with Loki pinning Fandral’s front to the hedge by the sound of it.

“You wish to mount me like some depraved _rassragr_?!”

Erm, Darcy didn’t know what that word was, but given what Loki wanted to do to Fandral, she could take a wild guess to its meaning.

Loki’s chilling laughter was back. “Oh, Fandral, Fandral, Fandral. You say you’ve changed, but you haven’t at all, have you? Still set in your ways. Still the selfish _boy_ who used me as a maiden. So you would allow me to take you as a woman, yet your imaginary honor would not hear of me taking you as a man? Your logic is dizzying.”

“I am willing to do what is owed to you. However, it is a dishonor to be unmanned in _that_ way… You should know, _seiðskratti_.”

There was more trembling of the hedge. “You say that as an insult, and yet you have known countless pleasures because of my magic. Well _I_ for one will no longer take it as an insult. However, I do tire of your voice… I think I _shall_ change your form for this.”

Fandral gave a dark, appreciative laugh at Loki’s sharp, bold words… And then there was more trembling of the hedge. By the sound of the leaves being rustled and scraped against it seemed like Fandral was sliding downwards. Maybe even getting...shorter?

“Who am I?” asked a feminine, all too familiar voice.

Darcy, who had just been mentally talking herself into leaving before things got too heated, and had even stepped back a little, found herself once again glued to the spot. All the fine little hairs on her body stood up on end as a chill ran through her.

“You are the mortal companion of Thor’s woman,” Loki said in amusement.

“Aah, I knew I recognized these tits! Good choice, my friend,” said the voice Darcy recognized as her own.

What. The actual. Fuck. _What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the **fuck**?!_

Loki had turned Fandral into ** _her_**?!

There was the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Asgardian’s didn’t wear zippers...but Darcy did. Even now she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a thick knit sweater. Earlier she’d been wearing one of the Asgardian dresses that had been provided for her stay in Asgard, but she’d taken the thing off to put on her more comfortable Earth clothes for a late night stroll. She’d been too wired to sleep; had been ever since she’d gotten to Asgard because -- _hello_ \-- she was on _an alien planet!_ She figured no one would see her at this late hour and get offended by the sight of denim.

...Had Loki seen her in jeans before? Maybe when she first arrived here? She didn’t remember seeing him then -- heck, she still hadn’t even officially _talked_ to the guy because Jane, knowing Darcy’s spitfire mouth, had told her not to speak to him so he didn’t, like, stab her or something. Maybe he’d put jeans on magical Darcy!Fandral because he knew human’s wore jeans a lot?

“Her Midgard garb is an ugly sight but I cannot say that I mind this delicate bit of lace,” Fandral said in _her_ voice.

Darcy felt another powerful hot-cold chill rush through her until all the pores on her body tightened and goosebumps rose to her flesh… She was wearing lace panties right now. How could Loki know about her underwear? Was his magic _that_ intricate and powerful?

“If you are not going to improve the silence, then I’d rather you not say anything at all. Right now you are a Midgard maiden. Now play the part.”

“Haha! You are such an ass.”

That… actually sounded like something she would say.

There were wet groaning noises. Loki and Fandral-who-looked-like-her were making out _hard_. She heard her own moans and whimpers start to come out of someone else’s mouth.

Darcy found herself breathing heavily, staring at the hedge, every muscle in her body rigid and trembling as _other_ wet noises started happening… that definitely weren’t from kissing. It was the wet smacking sound of people fucking hard and fast. A sudden image burned into her mind of Loki fucking Fandral who looked exactly like her up against the hedges. She bit her hand to keep her sawing breaths from becoming too audible.

“Ooooh yes! Like that, Loki. Uungh. _Yes_.”

Darcy was internally screaming. That was _her voice_ saying Loki’s name in pleasure. That’s what _she’d_ sound like if she were to… were to… _that_ … with Loki. She didn’t need to know this information. She _never_ needed to know this information! How was she ever going to erase these sounds from her head?

Suddenly there was a high-pitched trembling moan… in Darcy’s voice. Fandral was orgasming.

Loki gave a hot strangled groan of pleasure as he found his own release moments after Darcy!Fandral. “Yesss, mortal. _Take it_.”

Rushing tingles shot low through Darcy’s belly at their sounds. A hot copper taste filled her mouth. She’d broken the skin on her hand with her teeth. She released her hand and wiped the small bite wounds with the fingers of her other hand. Now that their climaxes were over she was all too aware of her own thrumming body. Her skin felt too hot, too tight, and there was a hot, needy pulse between her legs. Her lace panties were drenched.

She was trembling with horror and desire.

“I had forgotten how good you were with your hands,” Fandral said, his voice returned to it’s natural masculine tone. He sounded thoroughly satisfied. “You pleasured that female body so skillfully, you had me at the heights of ecstasy faster than I could have ever believed possible,” he said with admiration. “How was it for you?” he asked; it sounded like he was leisurely stretching. “Did you enjoy that female form? I must admit I have been curious to try her.”

Ok. Darcy needed to leave. Like, _now_. She couldn’t be hearing this. She _shouldn’t_ be hearing this. Maybe SHIELD had one of those flashing memory eraser things like from _Men In Black_. Either that or a lobotomy.

She stiffly turned away, seriously leaving this time, when--

“I could tell you… or perhaps you could find out for yourself,” Loki said. His words held a dark undercurrent of personal amusement. “She’s just round the other side of this hedge,” he said brightly, like he was being helpful.

Darcy’s heart dropped into her stomach as his words registered.

Loki knew she was here.

... _He’d known all along_.

“She’s… _What?!”_

And now Fandral knew too.

Her heart rate skyrocketed again, wild. With a burst of speed she was running -- running as far and as fast as she possibly could.

“Lady Darcy!” she heard Fandral’s panicked voice calling out in the distance. All of his satisfaction and arrogance were suddenly gone, but she was still running.

There was a flash of green light in front of her. A tall figure bedecked in green and gold armor suddenly materialized before her.

_Loki_.

Here he was, inescapable.

Illuminated by the blazing stars of this planet and the magical orbs of white light that floated throughout the royal gardens at night, he was all long, sinewy limbs wrapped in metal and leather. She stumbled backwards, peering up into his face. His lips were flushed and swollen from kissing and his long black hair was a sex riot of messy loose curls. His eyes were almost swallowed up by black pupils, only thin rings of green looped around each, like twin eclipses.

He was smiling at her in a way that suggested he’d already fucked her.

“I do not believe we have been properly introduced,” he said in that smoky, silken voice of his, taking a long-legged step forward. He picked up her limp hand. “Though for _some reason_ I feel I know you intimately,” he said. His smile had turned more hedonistic if possible. He gave an elegant bow before her hand, kissing it. She didn’t realize it was the same hand she’d accidentally bloodied until she felt his tongue snake out for a taste. She yanked her hand out of his grasp, but the feel of his tongue still shot right through her. “I am Loki, of Asgard,” he stated with a dark chuckle.

… And she was completely tongue-tied. Her heart was crashing in her chest. What did you say in a situation like this? How could there possibly _be_ a situation like this: where you listened to someone have magical sex with someone else that looked exactly like you?

“Lady Darcy, allow me to escort you back to your chambers,” Fandral said from behind her. The flaxen haired warrior was all conciliatory apologies now; so different from his usual charismatic swagger. “I fear we have both been tricked by Loki,” he said, cutting a glare over to his mischievous companion who simply gave him an unrepentant smirk in return. “I offer you my sincerest apologies and hope that we can move past this.”

“Tricked? More like _caught_ ,” Loki shot back. “Why offer her apologies when _clearly_ she stayed for the entire show?” He upped his pace so he was walking backwards in front of them, his strides lining up so that he was in front of Darcy. “Why not offer her a chance to participate in what she heard?” he asked Fandral the question, but his mischief-flashing eyes were focussed on her.

“Pay no attention to him, Lady Darcy. We shall be at your chambers momentarily,” Fandral said as they reached the edge of the gardens and started walking through the palace courtyards.

“Oooh, am I invited?” Loki teased, stepping into stride with them again, flanking Darcy’s other side.

There was no way in hell she could ignore Loki, even if she tried. And, oh boy, did she try.

By the time they reached the door to her guest rooms, her heart was thundering so fiercely in her chest it was a wonder it hadn’t woken up the whole palace. Fandral let out a burdened sigh. “Again, my sincerest apologies, Lady Darcy,” he said earnestly, and full of shame. “It is my greatest hope that, with time, you may forget that this troubling evening ever happened… Good night, fair lady, and sleep well.” He gave a bow, and then turned away, pulling Loki along with him.

“What? No goodnight kiss?” were Loki’s parting words over his shoulder.

“Do shut up,” Fandral grimaced, as they walked down the torch-lit corridor.

Loki’s burning gaze never left Darcy’s the whole time it took them to walk away. In the end, it was the turning of a corner that broke their connected stares, and then they were gone.

Darcy let out a long-held breath, standing in front of her door for an untracked amount of time, staring at the intricate knotwork carved into the wood but hearing those passion-filled sounds behind the hedge in her head. She finally shook herself when she realized what she was doing and took out her guest room key from her jeans pocket.

‘ _Don’t think about it, Darce. Don’t think about it, Darce. Don’t think about it **ever** again_ ,’ she said the mantra in her head as she stumbled into the dark room.

“He’s wrong, you know.”

Darcy screeched an expletive and jumped about a mile high as she heard _that voice_ come out of the darkness. There was a spark of green, and then a flickering projection of Loki was illuminated. The dark god was lounging way too comfortably on her guest bed.

Darcy stood halfway in the room, clutching the keys; transfixed.

“You will never forget this evening,” he disclosed to her like a dirty secret between them. His eyes were _burning_ past her defenses, into the very core of her. “Curiosity is very much in your nature, sweet mortal, and it will eat, and eat, and _eat_ at you until you are nothing more than a slick, quivering, _curious_ little mess, insatiable with the need to know _what it would really be like_ …” He was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. “When you do get there,” he finally continued, “to that point -- and, _oh_ , you shall most assuredly get there -- I will be waiting; ready and oh so willing to thoroughly satisfy that curiosity of yours…

“So until next we meet, sweet Darcy… _goodnight_ ,” he taunted. His eyes raked over her, his tongue coming out to wet his lips as he savored her image. He was gone in a shimmering flash of green.

And Darcy was a slick, quivering, curious mess.

_**Fin.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to explore Loki’s bisexuality and gender fluidity head-on in a fic for a while now, and this fic finally deals with those aspects of Loki’s character. I also wanted to make it authentic to the Old Norse type of culture that the Asgardians abide to, which was a “manly” culture, and through research I’ve found that the Norse had terms for homosexuality, however Norsemen were only considered “manly” if they were a top. Bottoms were looked down upon as effeminate and unmanly. To express these views (which are not my own) I’ve put some Old Norse insults in this fic. I think it helps give a better understanding to why Loki might have been looked down upon in the past and felt like an outcast his entire life (but he doesn’t give a fuck about archaic Asgardian mentalities now and totally owns his sexuality and magic in this fic, wouldn’t you say?)
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. It’s totally my personal headcanon that Fandral was the first person Loki ever fell in love with… and is also the first person to break his heart without ever realizing it because of his womanizing ways.)
> 
>  
> 
> rassragr -- ‘rass’ Old Norse for “arse” and ‘ragr’ Old Norse for someone “willing or inclined to play or interested in playing the female part in sexual relations with another man; unmanly, effeminate, cowardly” ...so basically this translates to ‘an unmanly man who takes it up the arse.’
> 
>  
> 
> seiðskratti -- Old Norse term for “one who practices women's magic” and is “willing or inclined to play or interested in playing the female part in sexual relations with another man; unmanly, effeminate, cowardly.”


End file.
